


angel

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the twenty-two years that Jeno has lived, he never thought he would be stuck with someone like Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look !! Desi's writing drabbles instead of finishing chapter two for bee's chaptered fic on bee's main account !!
> 
> Kidding. I won't slander myself haha, I mean I am working my arse off to complete chapter two. But I needed a short break from it so I wrote this Nohyuck drabble :> I hope you like it !!
> 
> (Yes I use bee pronouns)

In the twenty–two years that Jeno has lived, he never thought he would be stuck with someone like Donghyuck.

First of all; The man is never inactive. He’s always doing something, whether it be talking about music, jumping around the house and making Jeno chase him for absolutely no reason, replanting their flowers in their backyard, singing or composing a new song – He’s always up and using his time wisely. Of course he has his moments when he needs to chill, as being an active person can be very tiring. But back to the point – He’s a very hyper man.

Second of all, he’s a songwriter – A singer, too, who’s worked with artists such as Huang Renjun and Kim Junmyeon, written songs for them to sing to the world – and he’s famous. Not too famous, but enough for the average person to know who you’re talking about when you mention the name “Haechan.”

Third of all, he’s passionate about what he does. Jeno likes that. He likes that Donghyuck devotes himself to his music, he likes that the younger is confident in his career, he likes that he knows what he’s doing. He admires that.

Last of all, Donghyuck is different. He’s not like anyone Jeno has dated before, he’s not shy and quiet, no, he’s the exact opposite of that. He’s chirpy and fun, unique, loud and eccentric, and Jeno loves that. He loves how Donghyuck surprises him everyday, loves the way the younger doesn’t limit himself.

Lee Donghyuck is perfect. He’s everything Jeno could wish for, his ideal type. Jaemin jokes about how they act like they’re soulmates, but Jeno is starting to think that it might just be true.

“So basically, this whole thing started out because of that poem. Do you like it– Hey. Jeno? Hey, Jeno!”

Jeno blinks and grins. “Yes?”

“Were you even listening to me?” Chuckles Donghyuck. “You were literally just staring at me the whole time.”

“Well,” Jeno hums. “Not really, no. Sorry. I was just too busy admiring your beauty.”   
  


Donghyuck visibly blushes. “Shut up.”

“Nah,” Jeno reaches out to squish the younger’s cheeks.

“Hey– Stop that!” Donghyuck says, voice muffled from Jeno squishing his cheeks. “Jen! I hate you!”

Jeno laughs. “No you don’t. You love me!”

Donghyuck sighs. “You’re right. I do love you.”

Even when Jeno lets go and promises to listen to Donghyuck, he ends up zoning out, because Donghyuck is just too damn pretty. Too perfect, too precious for this cruel world.

And although he’s not the best, Jeno wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so short !! I don't have too much time on my hands currently :(
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vampviian) and on my [main](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangvi) :)


End file.
